Y desde ese día, nosotros
by Key Kirishima
Summary: La nueva estudiante está teniendo problemas con el japonés. Recibirá la ayuda más inesperada, pero al finalizar la sesión de estudio se dará un incidente que los hará meditar sobre los acontecimientos de ese día y lo que sucederá después. [Gruvia] [Katsuyu] Rated T por el lenguaje de Bakugou. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Chachos!


— _ **Y desde ese día, nosotros...**_ —

 **Crossover: Fairy Tail x My Hero academia**

 **[Gruvia] y [Katsuyu]**

 **[Gray Fullbuster x Juvia Lockser] y [Bakugou Katsuki x Asui Tsuyu]**

 **Por: Lightkey27**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail y Boku No hero Academia/My Hero academia, no son de mi propiedad, y no saben cuánto lamento eso, son de Hiro Mashima y Hoshikori .**

 **N/A:Una idea que hace tiempo rondaba mi mente y que hoy finalmente pude concretar y que quiero dedicar a la cumpleañera, Chachos :D espero que te guste compa, gracias por un año más de conocernos y pues bueno, eso xD, confieso que no tenía nada preparado, pero me acordé de este borrador y dije pues ¿Por qué no? lo llevé a cabo y sinceramente no creo que acabe aquí.**

 **Más notas del autor al final.**

 **Aclaraciones: Es el tercer año de la conocida clase 1-A, hay una alumna nueva y alguien que ingresó luego del primer semestre del primer año. Cuando hago referencia a países actualmente existentes, es porque en el universo de MHA es un futuro súper avanzado, en donde parece que Japón y Estados Unidos se mantuvieron como países, hasta ahora (?.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En la academia de héroes sumamente reconocida tanto a nivel nacional como internacional los héroes de la clase 3-A se preparan para los exámenes, los cuales no son sólo de aptitudes físicas, sino también intelectuales y esta es la parte que más le estaba costando a la joven Juvia Lockser, no porque estuviera limitada en cuanto capacidades analíticas, sino por el hecho que al ser estudiante extranjera, proveniente de la aún existente Rusia, el idioma japonés no es su fuerte, eso y además del hecho que cuando está en esa clase, su compañero Gray Fullbuster, se acerca a ella, en un gesto de compañerismo según las propias palabras del chico, para ayudarla con sus notas.

Lo que el joven no sabía es que aquello sólo la distraía.

Ella se sentía anonadada con la amabilidad que demostró el dueño del quirk de hielo con ella, cuando no conocía a nadie en aquella desconocida academia.

—J-Juvia lamenta haberlo hecho perder su tiempo—se sentía fatal ante el hecho de haber obtenido una nota baja después de todo el esfuerzo que había puesto para entenderlo.

—No te preocupes—le dijo él esbozando una ligera sonrisa, que si no fuera porque ella conocía ya cada facción del joven, habría pasado desapercibida—. Supongo que mis habilidades de tutor no son tan buenas—masculló mientras miraba las hojas calificadas de la joven.

Que aunque a Gray le tomara un millón de años y diez vidas más reconocer, estaba enamorado de la chica que dominaba el agua, le pareció muy atractiva al inicio y definitivamente a medida que la conocía se daba cuenta de lo amable y buena compañera que es.

Y he ahí la excusa de la que se ha estado agarrando.

Son compañeros.

Nunca fue un chico que le gustara llamar la atención, aunque muchos argumentan que su pasatiempo de quitarse de ropa decía todo lo contrario, eso no era más que un simple hábito que se le contagió en su estadía en la casi extinta, pero aún así helada Siberia.

Fue allí donde se crió junto con su madre adoptiva y su hermano Lyon, aunque a diferencia de Juvia, su madre era japonesa, es por ello que domina el idioma. La nostalgia lo invadía siempre que veía y escuchaba algo relacionado a ella, pensó que con la llegada de la nueva compañera había sucedido eso, se acercó a ella por simple nostalgia, pero Gray sabía perfectamente que se estaba intentando engañar a sí mismo.

La verdad es que le gustaba, y mucho.

—¡No diga eso Gray-sama!—gritó inmediatamente la de ojos azules al escuchar las palabras pronunciadas por Gray —J-Juvia no subestima sus habilidades como tutor, usted es la persona más paciente y cálida con la que Juvia ha tenido el gusto de estar. P-Por favor, no diga que es mal tutor, es Juvia quien confunde los kanjis—la efusividad con la que lo dijo hizo que Gray se ruborizara, aunque al escuchar las risas burlonas de Kaminari y Sero intentó disimular no estar conmovido con las palabras de ella.

—Juvia puede no ser tan buena en el japonés, pero en todo lo demás es excelente—agregó Mina mientras se colgaba del cuello de la chica —. Además Juvia, tienes todo el derecho de no dominar el tema—le dijo sonriente, en un intento de hacerla sentir mejor.

Pero Juvia no lo tomó así.

—J-Juvia lamenta ofender la cultura japonesa al no aprender el idioma bien—dijo con aura triste.

—¡Eso no es lo que quise decir!—la alarma era evidente en la chica de piel rosa al ver que su amiga malinterpretó sus palabras.

—¡No tienes por qué sentirte mal Juvia-kun!—alegó Iida tan diligente como siempre —Todos tenemos debilidades y aunque no te consideres buena en el japonés, estás intentándolo y eso es lo importante—dijo bajando el tono de voz y colocando una mano de apoyo en su hombro.

Juvia estaba conmovida con el presidente de su clase.

Y Gray se percató de ello.

—¿No será que nuestro Graysin se distrae cuando está dando la clase y por eso no lo hecho apropiadamente?—preguntó abiertamente Sero con tono de burla codeando a Kaminari mientras ambos reían en complicidad, molestar a su amigo era todo un placer.

Después de todo, parecía que todos en la clase, sabían de su amor por la chica rusa.

Aunque Gray prefiriera creer lo contrario y asumir que sus sentimientos seguían siendo un secreto.

—Se me ocurren dos grandes razones para que eso ocurra—añadió Mineta a lo antes dicho por Sero mirando de forma lasciva a la joven, pero de inmediato recibió un golpe, proveniente de una poderosa lengua.

—No debes acercarte de Mineta, Juvia-san—declaró la del quirk rana mientras se acercaba a la peli azul, sin embargo no se dio cuenta de que el chico con las esferas pegajosas en el cabello, estaba listo en el suelo esperando que la chica pasara y poder ver debajo de su falda, sin embargo una patada, con fuerza, seguido de una explosión menor, lo mandó a volar hasta la esquina de atrás del salón sentándolo en la última banca.

Mineta estaba entre asustado e impactado por la puntería y el dominio que Bakugou tuvo que usar para que sólo su persona recibiera todo el daño, por lo que quiso mirar hacia el chico rubio, gran error, estaba hecho una furia.

Y no era para menos, después de todo Mineta intentó acercarse a Tsuyu.

Bakugou pasó el pulgar por su cuello de manera horizontal, amenazando al chico del grape juice.

Quizás no le quedaran ganas de propasarse con ella, en lo que queda de la clase, claro.

Gray de cierta forma estaba aliviado de que Asui y Bakugou se encargaran de aquel pervertido, él no tendría piedad y definitivamente lo dejaría en un estado que ni siquiera Recovery Girl podría ayudarlo.

Nadie toca a su compañera de clases.

—Creo que Momo-san sería la adecuada para ayudar a Juvia —declaró la peliverde —, nadie puede negar que es la que tiene más paciencia y aptitud para enseñar.

—Es una lástima que Yaoyorozu-kun esté enferma —lamentó Iida.

—Aunque ahora que lo pienso fue Juvia quien se percató de que no estaba en condiciones para acudir a clases, nunca había visto a Juvia regañar a alguien—comentó Ashido con un dedo en su barbilla recordando lo ocurrido en la mañana del día anterior cuando las chicas se dirigían a la sala común.

—J-Juvia notó que estaba algo decaída y pálida—susurró con timidez.

—¡Vaya! Si algún día llego a enfermar quiero que Juvia me atienda, es muy linda y cuidadosa —confesó Sero recibiendo una mirada helada, literalmente, por parte de Gray.

—Olvídalo viejo, pasarán años antes de que Aizawa-sensei permita eso—añadió Kirishima en tono burlón, también había notado la mirada que recibió el chico que producía cinta adhesiva.

—¿Oigan, no fue Bakugou también un tutor para las pruebas pasadas?—preguntó en voz alta Toru, a lo que todos voltearon a ver al chico de temperamento volátil —¿Qué tal te fue Kirishima? —cuestionó.

El pelirrojo no sabía qué decir, su amigo no fue realmente amable para enseñarle, pero debía admitir que se le daba bien.

—C-Creo que debido a mi quirk pude soportar sus regaños —dijo con una mano detrás de su cabeza —, no me malentiendan, realmente fue un buen tutor.

—Oye, oye, por más buen tutor que haya sido, dejar que Juvia tome una clase con Bakugou parece una misión suicida—declaró Denki, no imaginaba al chico actuar normal, ante la presencia de una dama.

—Aunque a Juvia no le afectan los ataques físicos—completó Mina.

—Y el cuerpo de Juvia está hecho de agua—declaró Toru —. Si Bakugou intenta algo, ella podrá enfrentarlo.

—Aún así, suena algo arriesgado, Juvia no parece ser de las que se enfrentarían a sus compañeros de clases —comentó Sero preocupado por las ocurrencias que llegaban a tener sus compañeros.

—Quizás si Bakugou estuviera frente a alguien con quien no pueda enfrentarse—dijo Toru mirando a Mina para que le siguiera el juego, cosa que la chica entendió perfectamente.

—Alguien con quien Bakugou no pudiera ganar ni aunque lo intentara—añadió la chica rosa.

—¿Quieren que asista a la sesión de tutoría de Juvia y Bakugou? —preguntó Asui —, siempre y cuando ella no tenga inconveniente, kero—respondió tiernamente.

—J-Juvia estaría muy agradecida de recibir su ayuda, Bakugou-san, Asui-san—dijo la chica inclinándose ante los mencionados. Bakugou sólo se limitó a chasquear su lengua, no se iba a quejar de pasar tiempo con su novia.

—Dime Tsuyu, kero—solicitó la aludida, la cual también observó que alguien no estaba del todo contento con la idea —. Quizás Gray también quiera asistir—comentó y para ninguno de los presentes pasó desapercibido el rubor que lo invadió.

—¡Tsk! —masculló —, si Juvia está bien con eso—pronunció intentando disimular la ansiedad que le producía siquiera considerar la posibilidad que ella dijera que no.

—¡Juvia estaría encantada Gray-sama!

Afortunadamente ella no piensa así.

.

.

.

Definitivamente el tercer año de U.A se podría considerar el más difícil de todos, aunque realmente no se sentía de ese modo debido a los grandes eventos contra los villanos que han tenido desde primer año, sea como sea, sigue siendo una academia y no se puede reprobar las materias.

—Juvia-chan ¿estás lista?—la dueña del quirk rana estaba tocando la puerta de la habitación de la peliazul, que se estaba tardando más de lo habitual, de seguro Gray y Bakugou ya estarían esperándolos en la biblioteca.

—¡Tsuyu-san!—gritó alarmada —. Disculpe a Juvia por la tardanza, pero ella no pudo dormir de lo ansiosa que estaba de estudiar con usted, Bakugou-san y Gray-sama.

—¿Algo anda mal? —preguntó con curiosidad la de ojos grandes.

—¡No, no, no! No piense mal —aclaró —, es sólo que cuando Juvia llegó aquí no creyó que haría amigos tan rápido, en su antigua escuela tenía a Erza-san, Wendy-san incluso a Lucy-san. Juvia sólo los extraña un poco—dijo mientras avanzaban hacia el elevador.

—Es bueno ver que te estás adaptando—declaró Asui —, y ver que aún llevas dentro de ti a tus amigos, creo que esa es una gran fuerza para seguir adelante—añadió sonriente.

—Juvia también lo cree así—opinó con una sonrisa.

Cuando Bakugou y Gray se encontraron en la biblioteca maldijeron el hecho de estar tan temprano, era obvio que estaban ansiosos y que no pudieron esperar más.

Eso o el hecho de que ambos son puntuales.

—¿Crees que tardarán más?—preguntó Gray al mismo tiempo que sonaba el móvil del rubio en señal de que tenía un mensaje.

—Asui dice que estarán aquí pronto—informó.

—¿Asui?—cuestionó Gray.

—¿Algún problema?—indagó Bakugou.

—N-Nada—dijo el peliazabache —, es sólo que creí que la llamarías de otra forma.

—¡El cómo yo llame a mi novia no es asunto tuyo, bastardo!—vociferó con pequeñas explosiones en sus manos.

—Parece que Katsuki-kun tiene mucha energía, kero —dijo una de las recién llegadas.

—¡Gray-sama, disculpe la tardanza!—ofreció la joven Lockser.

—No hay problema ¿Les parece si entramos?—preguntó el Fullbuster a sus compañeros.

—¡No me digas qué hacer, maldición!—exclamó Bakugou, viéndose obligado a calmarse, pues ahora su brazo estaba siendo atrapado por los de su novia.

Y aquello realmente le gustaba, su cuerpo lo traicionaba, reaccionando ante la acción de ella. Simplemente lograba calmarse.

—Es buena idea—declaró Tsuyu, siendo consciente del efecto que tenía en el rubio.

Definitivamente fue buena idea que ella fuera.

.

.

.

—Juvia reservó este lugar desde el día que se decidió hacer esta tutoría, ella espera que sea de su agrado —la mesa a la que se refería estaba alejada de todas las demás, sin embargo no proporcionaba incomodidad, no había ningún ruido extraño y tenían varias enchufes para conectar sus móviles y laptops, aquel era un buen lugar definitivamente.

—Es perfecto Juvia—dijo Gray —, elegiste bien. Espero que esto te ayude a concentrarte más para que apruebes el examen y...—¡¿Are re?! ¿Es la clase 3-A estudiando? ¿Significa que reprobaron? ¿No deberían ser mejores que nosotros? ¿Dónde está toda esa arrogancia que demuestran en combate?—dos de los presentes conocían aquella molesta voz.

—Monoma-kun—saludó Tsuyu, sólo por formalidad, no es que el chico le agradara, tenía una actitud, realmente molesta, considerando que ella conocía a Bakugou y además de que era novia de él. Ese chico estaba en un nivel realmente diferente y no en el buen sentido.

—¿Qué haces aquí maldito pedazo de mierda?—vociferó, en la voz más baja y amenazadora que pudo, Bakugou. —Si no quieres morir será mejor que te vayas.

—Monoma-san, ¿serías tan amable de retirarte?—preguntó Gray, conteniendo las ganas de darle un golpe en la cara, miró por un momento a Juvia y simplemente le destrozó verla tan desanimada, no se parecía en nada a la chica que había entrado tan alegre a la biblioteca.

—¡Monoma!—le llamó Tetsutetsu mientras corría hacía él —. A ver ¿Cómo fue que dijo ella?—el chico de acero parecía estar moviendo su mano en busca de una forma específica —¡Aquí está! —dicho esto le proporcionó un golpe en el cuello al rubio de la clase B, sin embargo activó su quirk por error y el golpe fue más duro de lo que planeó. Aún así cumplió con el objetivo de dejarlo fuera de combate.

—Es bueno que Kendo me haya enseñado esa técnica durante nuestros entrenamientos—dijo alegre, percatándose de que los chicos que se encontraban frente a él no lucían felices — ¡Oh, lo siento! —se disculpó en nombre de su compañero —. A pesar del tiempo él parece no entender cómo tener modales, lamento las molestias.

—Sólo llévate a esa basura contigo—gruñó Katsuki.

—¡Entendido!

—¿Estás bien Juvia?—preguntó Asui al ver que el humor de su amiga se había desmoronado rápidamente.

—J-Juvia lamenta hacer quedar mal a la clase—susurró, pero ellos pudieron escuchar.

—Nadie piensa así Juvia—le dijo Gray —, estamos estudiando, este tipo de cosas son normales.

—Además sobresales en muchas otras cosas—comentó Tsuyu intentando animarla.

—Si realmente lo sientes, debes esforzarte por aprobar—murmuró el de ojos rojos. Recibiendo una mirada de asombro por parte de Gray y Asui.

—¡H-Hai! —dijo esta vez más motivada, sabía que su compañero tenía un mal carácter y el hecho de que dijera algo así significaba que creía en ella —¡Juvia se esforzará!

—Gray y yo estudiaremos en silencio matemáticas, así que pueden comenzar — era algo obvio que a los mencionados le preocupaba cómo sus compañeros tendrían aquella sesión de tutoría, pero luego de lo último dicho por Bakugou, sabían que quería ayudar, así que simplemente le dieron su espacio.

.

.

.

—¡Juvia al fin entendió!—exclamó alegremente la peliazul, recibiendo una advertencia por parte de la bibliotecaria para que hiciera silencio.

Bakugou resultó ser un buen tutor después de todo, y aunque de vez en cuando se le escapaba una grosería, Juvia entendía el punto al que quería llegar.

Por su parte Asui había ido al baño y Gray se encontraba resolviendo unos ejercicios, los cuales hizo a un lado para felicitar a su compañera.

—Bien hecho Juvia—le felicitó con sinceridad, a lo que ella sólo pudo ruborizarse. —J-Juvia debe ir al baño, así que le pide que la disculpen—era todo un tomate cuando salió corriendo, a Gray simplemente le encantaba.

—No babees el cuaderno de Asui—advirtió el del quirk explosivo al ver cómo el Fullbuster miraba embobado a la chica que se acababa de ir —. Si te gusta sólo dícelo, maldición —gruñó —. No sé por qué se complican tanto, es obvio que se gustan.

—Es realmente raro escuchar eso viniendo de ti—contestó Gray, no tenía cómo refutar contra el rubio, porque tenía razón.

Bakugou iba a responder, pero un grito femenino llamó la atención de ambos, en pocos minutos varias chicas se dirigían a las mesas de la biblioteca, obviamente asustadas por algo.

Ambos chicos se miraron y decidieron ir a investigar.

Durante el camino se dieron cuenta de que el origen de los sucesos parecía proceder de los baños de chicas, se encontraban arriba, subiendo por las escaleras, ya que el elevador estaba fuera de servicio desde hace unos días.

Mientras subían se encontraron con Kendo, la presidenta de la clase B.

—Escuché que parece que hay un pervertido cerca del pasillo de los baños de chicas, estoy segura de que es ese enano de su clase—comentó la ojos verdes mientras tronaba sus dedos preparándolos para la acción —. No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto de nuevo.

—¿De nuevo?—preguntó Gray.

—Hace unos días se dio un incidente similar en el elevador, por eso es que no funciona, le di un golpe a ese chico y usé fuerza excesiva.

—Pero aún así, que Mineta vaya tan lejos.

—¡Oh! Pero esa vez no se trataba de Mineta, era un chico, igual de enano, quizás no tanto, pero definitivamente igual de pervertido. Afortunadamente hice que las chicas de este piso evacuaran, eso me di tiempo de reunirlas e informarme de lo que sucede.

—¿Hace cuánto fue eso?

—Quince minutos, quizás más, todas se reunieron conmigo.

—¿Estaban Juvia y Asui contigo?—algo andaba mal y los chicos lo sabían.

—¿Juvia y Asui?—Kendo pareció meditar un poco mientras recordaba el rostro de las mencionadas —¡Oh, sus novias!—dijo feliz de haberse acordado y ruborizando a los chicos de paso. —Tetsutetsu me dijo que ellas estaban con ustedes cuando le pregunté si había visto a otras chicas. ¿No estaban ahí?

—No.

—¡Maldición, significa que siguen allá arriba!—los tres se dieron prisa para llegar a los baños del último piso —. Aún así creo que ellas pueden defenderse bien ¿saben?—dijo Kendo.

—De todos modos, no quiero que... ¡Wow!

—¿Qué sucede Gray?—preguntó la chica mirando hacia donde lo estaba haciendo el peliazabache. —¿Sero?

—¿Bastardos?

—¿Mineta?

—¡Chicos!—exclamó Kaminari con alegría —. ¡Qué bueno que están aquí! Ha habido todo un problema por culpa de estos descerebrados.

—No eres el más adecuado para decir eso, imbécil—exclamó Katsuki —¿Dónde está Asui?

—No sé de qué...—¡Pero las de Asui-san eran rosas y las de Juvia-san blancas! ¡Esto ha sido genial, Sero!—una voz conocida para todos los presentes se hizo escuchar —Definitivamente hacer que se inclinen para despegar la cinta de sus zapatos ha sido una gran idea, además de que Kaminari logró que los otros baños dejaran de funcionar y mis bolas hacían que la cinta fuera difícil de arran...—Mineta y Sero se quedaron en silencio tras haber doblado en la esquina y encontrarse con Gray, Bakugou y Kendo enfrente de Kaminari.

—¡Mueran!—gritaron ambos jóvenes, Kendo corrío a ver si habían chicas cerca, pero no había nadie alrededor, aquella parecía una batalla entre compañeros, por lo que no quiso entrometerse, debía ir a tranquilizar a sus amigas por lo que emprendió camino para ello, encontrándose a Juvia y Tsuyu en una de las mesas de la bilioteca.

—¡Oigan!—las llamó —¿Dónde estaban? Sus novios estaban preocupados por ustedes.

—¡N-Novios!—gritó Juvia sonrojada.

—¿Por qué se preocuparon?—preguntó Asui, manteniendo la calma ante lo dicho.

Kendo prosiguió a contarles los hechos, luego de guiarlas a donde estaban las demás, así sólo hablaría una sola vez.

—Pero Kendo, nosotras sólo escuchamos ruidos extraños, nunca nos tropezamos con ninguna cinta —explicó una de las presentes.

Aquello era muy raro.

—Es cierto, Juvia-chan y yo vimos que las luces no encendían y fuimos a los baños del otro edificio, por eso tardamos tanto.

—¿Entonces de qué hablaban esos tres?

—Kendo—la llamó Tetsutetsu con una mano para que se acercara —, ya sé lo que pasa—le confesó cuando ella estuvo a su alcance—. Es Monoma —le dijo y ahora todas las piezas encajaban.

La duración del quirk de su compañero se había prolongado con el paso del tiempo, sin embargo su humor negro también aumentó, incluso se hacía pasar por sus amigos de clases para generar problemas. Ya le parecía extraño haberlo visto en la biblioteca, cuando él debería estar en clases de refuerzo con Vlad-sensei.

Kendo suspiró, nadie había salido lastimado, a excepción de esos tres, definitivamente reportaría a Monoma, pero ella estaba en una cita con Tetsutetsu, ser la presidenta de la clase nunca le había generado ese conflicto, pero debía cumplir con el deber. Además, estaba segura de que ese chico ya habría recibido su castigo, no hay manera en que se safara tan fácil de las trampas de aquellos pervertidos, debe estar aún envuelto en ella.

Con ese pensamiento, se dirigió a las féminas y aclaró la situación, pidiendo disculpas por el comportamiento de su compañero, nuevamente, sin embargo se asombró al ver que las chicas comenzaron a reír fuertemente. Ni ella ni Testsutetsu entendían.

—Sabíamos que era Monoma—declaró Asui —. Lo descubrimos y digamos que ahora tiene otros problemas por los cuales preocuparse, es una casualidad que Vlad-sensei nos pidiera que vigiláramos el baño de chicas mientras él entraba a inspeccionar un reporte de un fallo eléctrico.

Todos comenzaron a reír, definitivamente le esperaba un largo día a Monoma.

—De cualquier modo, creímos que en verdad había algún tipo de ataque.

—¡Oh! —expresó Itsuka —. Incluso si así fuera, ustedes tienen un par de chicos valientes para ayudarlas—declaró con una sonrisa. Si se dio cuenta de la vergüenza de las chicas, no dijo nada, simplemente se fue de la mano con el de cabellos plateados y las dejó en el lugar.

Era su único día libre de la academia después de todo.

Cuando Bakugou y Gray regresaron, con una sonrisa de victoria, se encontraron con las chicas las cuales, a medida que salían de la biblioteca le contaban sobre los sucesos del día.

Ninguno se arrepentía de nada.

.

.

.

 **N/A: ¡Hola! Este escrito puede ser un poco —MUY— raro, es la primera vez que hago un crossover, así que puede que esto tenga muchas errores, pero aún así, me gustó y espero lo disfruten nwn/ creo que dejé un final abierto, pero si esto sale bien, en el futuro estaré publicando más de estos universos combinados.**

 **Debo aclarar que me salté la tutoría en sí de Bakugou a Juvia, porque no soy una experta en kanjis y aunque investigara en internet, probablemente no entendería, si fuera así de fácil aprender japonés, de seguro que ya lo sabría xD**

 **Sin más que decir espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, especialmente tú Chachitos nwn/**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
